All Of You
by Flyer
Summary: Mercy is for the weak. Sequel to Tipping the Board


**TITLE: All of You**

**RATING: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**

* * *

  
**

When she was done with him, she always slammed the door. It was a reminder. Everything she did was a reminder of her mastery of the situation. Lex knew it. Whenever she came to him, she gently knocked on his door, but her entrance was sly and insidious.

Lex spent the hour after she left him demolishing everything. Every moment of that hour he wished it was her he was destroying. It was her face in the mirror when he threw it to the ground. Her face he imagined as he picked up his chairs and bashed them into walls.

Now he stood in the middle of his formerly beautiful, destroyed room and knew it to be a symbol of his life. It was the death of hope all over again. There were times when he knew that she would come around eventually and let him out or kill him. There were times when he knew that he could somehow develop a strategy to defeat her; but nothing he did ever worked and today was the first time he truly knew and believed that there would be no saving him.

He looked to the chair that Chloe had sat in and was lost.

********

Brainiac pulled the chair out for Chloe to sit, and then he stood by the door. Chloe never even acknowledged Brainiac. Silence reigned until she smiled. It was a genuine smile and Lex saw the old Chloe peek through.

Her brilliant smiled turned into an ugly smirk and she chuckled, her voice full of mirth, "The silent treatment, Lex?"

Lex crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, "Yes, Chloe. The silent treatment."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. Her focus was unnerving when it returned to him, "Fair enough. Ask me why I'm here, Lex."

It was a demand. She would never ask. Asking meant he had a choice and Lex knew that he didn't and never would again.

Before he could answer, Chloe leaned forward and caressed his cheek. Lex leaned into it and closed his eyes. This was the first time she had touched him in a long time. It was pathetic how much he craved this simple contact. No one ever touched him. He remembered how he used to hate uninvited touches, now it was all he could think about some days.

She drew her hand back and he followed it until they were close enough to breathe each other's air. Chloe's mouth ghosted over his face; and when she reached his ear, she whispered gently, "I'm pregnant."

Lex sat back in his chair, stunned. "Pregnant? How? Who?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed. Her voice was reverent and hushed, "You know what the best part of being married to Brainiac-as-Lex Luthor is? He can be whatever Lex I want. He can be the gentle Lex. The Lex that cares for me and isn't selfish or hurtful; although he can be selfish if I desire. He can be the Lex that is submissive. He can be whatever part of you that I want, Lex. His Lex touches me the way I want when I want. Hard, fast or rough, it doesn't matter because it's never what you or anyone else wants. But the absolute best part? I don't have to settle for just you. I can have a Clark that loves me and no one else. He can be Oliver and even Davis."

She leaned forward once more and Lex could see her cleavage. Her voice intense and her eyes blazed with something he couldn't identify, "The 'how' part is easy, but the 'who' part? I took what I wanted from you and Clark, and Oliver, and even Davis when I won this game we play."

Chloe stood up and he lunged for her, but Brainiac was right there before Lex could reach her.

Lex was desperate and he didn't care. She knew this was the button to push and she pushed it with zeal, "WHO?"

Brainiac threw him to the ground and walked away. Lex was on his knees, his look pleading for answers.

She bent down as Brainiac looked on and touched her forehead to his own, "Don't you get it yet? There is no part of you that you can hide from me that I cannot find and hurt and possess," she paused and kissed him in between her words, "And I have all of you. And Clark. And Oliver. And Davis. And whoever else I want. But you, none of you, will ever have even a part of me."

Chloe pushed him back onto the floor and slammed the door behind her. He could only stare.

********

Lex came to himself and saw that his room was beautiful again. It was then he realized that she had drugged him. She did it periodically to throw him off-balance and to show her power. That day had been so clear; almost like her announcement had been yesterday, but that wasn't true.

He understood everything now. She hadn't drugged him. Lex Luthor was president now. Chloe wouldn't get pregnant so late in life. That day had happened years ago. Here time lost all meaning and everything blended together. There was no way for him to keep time. Even if he decided to keep tick marks, they would be erased.

Rushing to the mirror, Lex carefully studied his own face. The person in the mirror had wrinkles. Who was this man staring back at him with tear tracks running down his cheeks? He had broken. Lex knew that now, but he also knew that it wouldn't last long. She would come and fix him and then he would remember everything again and time would have meaning. It was the worst part.

Lex sank to his knees and rocked back and forth. Intense despair overwhelmed him. Screaming into the emptiness of his room, Lex begged the ghost of Chloe's former self for forgiveness. Chloe had all of him and Lex couldn't take it back.


End file.
